The Woman Woman
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Based on episode: A Scandal in Belgravia. Series 2, episode 1


**Hey all,**

 **Welcome to my first Sherlock fanfiction. I did do a Sherlock fanfiction already but I'm not counting that as it was a crossover.**

 **This will be a one shot based On series 2 episode 1: A Scandal in Belgravia. Where Sherlock gets drugged. I'm going to add my theory about how he got back to the flat as well because I wondered how until I thought of an idea to write it. Hope you like it.**

"What is that?!" Sherlock asked alarmed as he felt the numbness in his arm from when Irene Adler stabbed him with a sedative. After trying to inspect where he was injected, he turned around to receive a slap in the face from Irene. He fell to the floor clumsily.

"Give it to me now. Give it me." Irene held out her hand for Sherlock to give her the phone that had the pictures on.

"No." Sherlock refused as he tried to stand but he couldn't.

"Give it to me." Irene repeated. Sherlock fell on the floor again

"No." Sherlock slurred as he was on all fours.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Irene huffed and grabbed her riding crop. "Drop it." She instructed Sherlock like he was a dog whilst she threatened to hit him with the crop. "I. Said. Drop it." Irene whipped Sherlock in the face and head until he fell onto his back while dropping the phone. "Ah, thank you dear." Sherlock looked up at Irene as she grabbed the phone and looked through it. "Now tell that sweet little posh thing that the pictures are safe with me. Not for blackmail, just for insurance." Irene then placed the phone in Sherlock's coat pocket that she was wearing still. "Besides, I might want to see her again."

Irene watched as Sherlock used all his strength to get up but Irene stopped him, hushing him as he groaned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's been a pleasure. Don't spoil it." She tutted as she stroked her crop on Sherlock's face. "This is how I want you to remember me: the woman who beat you." She lightly tapped her crop on both sides of Sherlock's face. Sherlock's muscles relaxed finally. He felt so numb, so tired. "Goodnight, Mr Sherlock Holmes." Irene walked away as John entered the room and saw Sherlock on the floor.

"Jesus, what are you doing?" John asked as he walked further into the room. Irene walked towards her en suite.

"He'll sleep for a few hours." Irene spoke as John walked closer to his drugged friend. "Make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. It makes for a very unattractive corpse." Irene continued as she sat on the edge of her bathroom window while holding onto a rope. John picked up the empty syringe next to Sherlock.

"What have you given him?" John asked Irene then turned back facing Sherlock. "Sherlock?"

"He'll be fine. I've used it on loads of my friends." Irene spoke.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" John asked worriedly as he tried to get his friend's attention as he was still spaced out and breathing slowly.

"You know I was wrong about him. He did know where to look." Irene spoke as John looked at her confused.

"For what? What are you talking about?" John asked, still confused.

"The key code to my safe." Irene answered.

"What was it?" John asked.

"Shall I tell him?" Irene asked Sherlock, who couldn't answer as he still tried to get up. John looked at Sherlock then Irene. "My measurements." She smiled then fell backwards out the window as sirens grew louder. John ran over to the window to see that Irene was no where in sight after falling out of it. Sherlock tried to get up but eventually gave up and started his dream about the case of the hiker's death.

Lestrade walked into Irene's bedroom to find Sherlock on the floor and John in the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Lestrade asked as he walked over to Sherlock. "Sherlock?" Lestrade tapped him on the shoulder. John ran out of the bathroom.

"He was drugged by Irene Adler. The Woman." John answered.

"Ah yes, her. I was told about her by Mycroft." Lestrade thought. "What shall we do? About Sherlock? Should we get him to hospital?"

"We need to get him back to flat." John answer as he picked one of Sherlock's arms up and placed his head underneath as he rested Sherlock's arm on his shoulder. Lestrade did the same for the other side of Sherlock and they walked down to the car

"Woman...measurements." Sherlock muttered as they got him in the back of the car.

"What?" Lestrade asked, looking at John.

"Let's just get him to the flat." John answered as he sat in the front passenger seat but looked at Lestrade who was in the drivers seat, looking back at Sherlock with his phone out. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"Sorry. I've got to film this." Lestrade smirked as Sherlock still muttered words in a daft voice.

"Boomerang...stream...Australia." Sherlock continued to muttered relevant and irrelevant words. Lestrade kept snickering as he continued to record until he finally saw John's impatient face staring at him. He put the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry." Lestrade smiled then started the engine and drove the duo back to Baker Street.

Once outside of 221B. John got Sherlock, who was now unconscious out of the car and leaned Sherlock against him as he walked to the flat.

"Let me know when he has come round. I'll let Mycroft know what's happened." Lestrade spoke to John.

"Thank you." John smiled then continued the struggle of getting Sherlock into the flat.

When John managed to get Sherlock through the door, Mrs Hudson put down her kettle once she saw who John was carrying. She walked quickly over to the boys.

"John! What's going on?" Mrs Hudson panicked.

"I'll explain later. Can you help me get Sherlock up to bed please?" John breathed heavily as he struggled Sherlock's weight.

"Yes, of course dear." Mrs Hudson grabbed the other side of Sherlock and the three walked up the stairs slowly.

Four hours later. It was now the late evening. Sherlock opened his eyes, suddenly panicking from his dream. He was so confused.

"John?" Sherlock still slurred his words. He sat up more. "John!" Sherlock shouted more clearer. John heard thudding from upstairs and went to Sherlock's room. He opened the door to see Sherlock fall on the floor.

"You okay?" John asked. A little relieved to see Sherlock had come round.

"How did I get here?" Sherlock asked as he looked at his friend, still standing in his doorway.

"Well I don't suppose you remember much, you weren't making a lot of sense." John answered as he scratched his ear and walked further into Sherlock's room. "Oh I should warn you, I think Lestrade filmed you on his phone." John spoke but Sherlock didn't seem to care as he stood up clumsily.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked as he attempted to stand up straight still.

"Where is who?" John asked, oblivious.

"The woman, that woman." Sherlock answered, tiredly.

"What woman?" John asked, still oblivious.

"The woman! The woman woman." Sherlock shouted in annoyance. That's when it clicked for John.

"Oh Irene Adler. She got away, no one saw her. She wasn't here Sherlock." John answered as he saw Sherlock stumble around the room then fell on the floor to look under the bed for Irene. "What are you...no, no, no,no." John crouched down to pick up Sherlock. "Back to bed." John groaned as he threw Sherlock back onto his bed. "You'll be fine in the morning. Just sleep." John huffed.

"Of course I'll be fine. I am fine. I'm absolutely fine!" Sherlock muttered with the side of his head in his pillow.

"Yes, you're great. I'll be next door if you need me." John spoke as he left the room.

"Why would I need you?" Sherlock asked, drowsily.

"No reason at all." John answered as he shut Sherlock's bedroom door.

 **So that's it for my first official Sherlock fanfiction. I have a few more ideas so I hope to get the written down and uploaded soon.**

 **Thank you for reading : )**


End file.
